


红色组的蜜月

by Randomname36



Series: 茶馆 [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomname36/pseuds/Randomname36
Summary: 我亲爱的同志，如果你要追随那面红色的旗帜，去东方吧！在辽远的西伯利亚冰原尽头，星星中诞生的火焰还在一个古老的国度熊熊燃烧。





	红色组的蜜月

这几天的新闻都有点太敏感了，不是很敢讲话，聊一下老王跟伊利亚早期的关系吧，顺便讲讲玉米同志有多可爱。

刚建国那会儿，伊利亚虽然一直跟老王有接触，但实际上对老王的态度是挺将信将疑的，主要就是因为铁托。这位南斯拉夫的前总统虽然也是位布尔什维克，但是战时反德，战后转头就开始反苏，伊利亚相当头疼了。那会儿乔大叔觉得咱们太祖也有可能是下一个。可以说这时候的一两年时间里，算是老王追伊利亚多一点。之后就是朝战，乔大叔才觉得老王家可以信任，于是接下来就是轰轰烈烈的热恋期。

52年末的时候老王给伊利亚写了一篇祝词，把伊利亚吹出花来了。老大哥看媳妇儿这么温柔可人，甚悦，大手一挥给老王一大批援助和专家，老王家的一五非常顺利就完成了。二五的时候老王又去找伊利亚要钱，伊利亚读了计划就是一惊，你这目标定的够高啊，不行得减(结果就减了19个，是真爱了)，减完还是批了。这时候是56年，玉米同志开会的时候批判了一下乔大叔，谁知道让大波波给卖了，一下子国际共产一片混乱，伊利亚一下子被搞了个措手不及。然而这还不算最倒霉的事，半年之后就发生了波匈事件，伊利亚一怒之下直接把坦克开进布达佩斯。这下好了，东欧整个炸了锅，伊利亚后院起火，摁下葫芦起来瓢。这个时候还是咱们老王出来斡旋，果然正宫气度，一面平息了后宫内乱，一面又劝了伊利亚不要什么事一着急就动武，大家可以好好商量嘛。57年初老王访问了一圈回来，伊利亚在自己的小别墅单独会见了老王，两人一通商业互吹。但不过这时候玉米还是很坚定的要反乔大叔，这点上就一直谈不拢，虽然有分歧，但这时候两人还在热恋，谈不出结果就先搁置争议了，书中的原话是这样的：  
“但那时中苏两党都有团结的强烈愿望，所以遇到无法一致的问题时，常常是各自少说几句，保留观点即可，并不强求统一。“  
我只能说这里特别有种夫妻相处之道的既视感，不愧是盖过章的革命夫妻。

57年还有个特别令我感到迷幻的事情。年末太祖应邀访毛，伊利亚高度重视，翻修了太祖的住处，换床啊厕所啊什么的。重点来了，玉米同志，亲自，检查了给太祖修的厕所…?????这是个何等诡异的场景，想象一下，玉米背着手，后面跟着一群人，踱步走进太祖的洗手间，看了一圈，专门表达了一下对于蹲厕的困惑，然后走了……????????

接下来的一年可以说是两家蜜月的顶峰，老王对伊利亚引起的国际共运的混乱做了大量思想工作。大波波毕竟“平独镇露”，对老王提出的“以伊利亚为首”意见特别大，老王专门跑了四趟给他做思想工作。莫斯科会议结束后老王和伊利亚情投意合，你侬我侬，行动高度一致，可以说是模范舞伴。

然而七年之痒是不会饶过任何一对cp的。幸福婚姻的拦路虎出现了，伊利亚提出要建“联合舰队”。这个意见是由当时的大毛驻种花大使尤金转达的，让我们记住这位可怜的同志。老王听了伊利亚的提议非常惊讶，太祖就追问了不少问题，认为伊利亚又在觊觎老王的家业了，尤金慌的一批，赶紧请示伊利亚。玉米听说太祖生气了，也有点慌，赶紧否认“联合潜艇舰队”的主意，并试图把屎盆子全部扣到尤金头上，可怜的尤金同志，左右为难。从这时候开始，老王和伊利亚的生活中就开始出现比较大的争执了。当时太祖同玉米吵架，称呼从“尼基塔·谢尔盖耶维奇”变成了“你”、“赫鲁晓夫”。（从这里能看出来太祖之前跟玉米的关系很好啊，名+父称，够亲切的）接下来又出现了金门的事，伊利亚家对此特别生气，觉得老王想拖他下水，但是在双方互相摸清楚意图之后，伊利亚还是在阿尔那边给老王撑了腰。

从这之后老王和伊利亚双方都陷入了互相猜忌的境地，接下来又酝酿发酵成了公开对骂，红色阵营内部可谓是吃了一把又酸又涩的狗粮。伊利亚在他自家的二十一大中含沙射影地指责了老王，这下好了，双方都开始找各种机会指桑骂槐。不过二十一刚结束的时候，老王还是主张能不吵架就不要吵，算是最后的平静时光。老王依旧主张阵营要以伊利亚为首，但是伊利亚不想出来吸引火力了，想跟阿尔改善关系，让老王来分担压力。接下来老王跟三哥产生了冲突，伊利亚又访问了阿尔，两人越走越远。老王邀请伊利亚来参加十周年庆典，结果这个憨憨，居然在演讲的时候隐晦地指责了老王，老王家这下炸了锅，双方接下来开会的时候开始吵架。原文中对于这一段的描述：  
“双方发言坦率，争论十分激烈，可以说是大伤感情。以至于赫鲁晓夫委屈地表示：你们一方面说要“以苏联为首”，另一方面却一句话都不让我说。在这种情况下，还谈什么平等呢？我们不想有什么“为首”的党，所有共产党都是平等的、独立的，别的都是假的。”  
说实话我看到这段的时候，被玉米同志的可爱程度震惊了一下， “一句话都不让我说”、“都是假的”，笑死，想象一下伊利亚那么大的块头，委委屈屈地跟老王抱怨自己一句话都插不上嘴。

伊利亚吵了一架，气得直接回国了，接下来在各种阵营内部的会议上借袒铫挥地批评老王，我觉得如果转述实在是有失精髓之处，把原文贴出来：  
“‘为首’顶个屁用，等于一个公共痰盂，谁都往里面吐痰。”  
“不要把自己的意见强加于人，不能以为只要是自己说的话就是真理，就应该这样做。”  
“当然，我们对老年人是尊重的，但我们尊重的不是年纪的大小，而是英明与否。年老而不英明，就像一双老套鞋，只能把它放到墙角去。”  
甚至还有离婚宣言：  
“过去我们是站在一条腿上，你们的声音对我们来讲是非常重要的。而现在我们是站在两条腿上，我们要走我们自己的路了。”

老王对此的回击也是非常可爱，当时家里出了三篇文章，看着是在用列//宁批判阿尔帝国，南斯拉夫修正，实际上在拐弯抹角地说伊利亚。三篇文章出来之后，老王这边钦点加急翻译成了俄文对外发表。这行为简直事太可爱了，有种两个小孩儿闹矛盾，互相气呼呼地指着对方说“我不跟你玩儿了！”的既视感。然而这个吵架还不算完，年中时，伊利亚又跑去借着开会的名义吵架，说“对于某些教条主义者，列宁会从棺材里派出来拧他们的耳朵的”。对此我只能表示露熊在表达愤怒上显得过于乖巧可人了，这像是骂人的话么，简直是在撒娇。

自此之后，老王和伊利亚的关系可谓是急转直下，很快就陷入了互相称对方“大国沙文”和“教条主义”的冷淡分居。老王度过了一段非常艰难的时光，而后又迎来人生第二春(?)，与阿尔共度十年激情岁月，最后眼见着要和伊利亚重归于好，安心过日子，转眼伊利亚就因为积压已久的民族问题和严重的贪污·官僚主义，从内部土崩瓦解，老王荣升红色寡妇。

最后，送给红色组一句话吧：

我亲爱的同志，如果你要追随那面红色的旗帜，去东方吧！在辽远的西伯利亚冰原尽头，星星中诞生的火焰还在一个古老的国度熊熊燃烧。


End file.
